1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pinball machine of the kind in which a player projects a ball over a play field.
2. Description of the Background Art
The continued popularity of pinball games is due largely to the thought and ingenuity of the designers in incorporating new features to make the games more interesting and exciting in play. In many cases this is done by placing the pinball machine into an unusual state when the player achieves a certain score or can direct the ball to certain targets. The unusual state of the machine, for example, is indicated by flashing lights, bells or sirens. In some cases the unusual state of the machine permits the player to have multiple balls in play at the same time, or gates are opened to permit the balls to access reserved areas of the play field. But the amount of space for the reserved areas of the play field has been limited due to the limited area of the play field surface.